


How painful dreams can be unless you know they’re merely dreams.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Songs for Middle-distance Runners [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come together, because you're always going to have to break apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How painful dreams can be unless you know they’re merely dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 31 Days theme for March 19, 2007.

They would kiss like they were trying to devour each other, to mingle breath and sweat and want and need within their mouths, to better taste it. He did not like submitting to anyone — submitting was a sign of weakness — but the touch of the other Exorcist was often enough to weaken his knees, to make the thought of being pushed down unto his bed and stripped of his clothes and defenses seem desirable.

 

He always fought back no matter how much he wanted it and his partner always fended him off lightly, airily, as though he were a petulant child who didn’t know what was good for him. The other Exorcist liked to trace a path from his lips to the tip of his sex through kisses — with each touch, the other would murmur something over his skin, almost like a prayer. He never could understand what was being said: he’d always be completely gone by then, lost within the heat of his own body.

 

Morning would always come too soon, leaving Kanda awake and flustered in an empty bed, counting another day thousands of miles away from wherever Lavi was.


End file.
